Identity
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: He was a test pilot from Coast City wanting to be a hero. She was an orphan looking for a family. And he he was a CSI agent, who watched his nephew run into the face of danger. If they were on any other Earth, they'd be heroes. These are their stories.
1. Flying High

**Disclaimer:** I do not wn any of the characters involved in these stories.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title: **Identity  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Summary:** He was a test pilot from Coast City wanting to be a hero. She was an orphan looking for a family. And he he was a CSI agent, qho watched his nephew run into the face of danger. If they were on any other Earth, they'd be superheroes. These are their stories.  
**Author's Note:** When Bruce Timm first made JLU, he got a lot of slack for not using Hal Jordan or Barry Allen. Donna Troy couldn't exist in the DCAU. And considering thr secret of _52_, it got me thinking that maybe they did exist. Only lived different lives. This is their story.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flying High**

His wishes he were one of them, flying high, making a difference.

His co-workers say he's crazy. That he only has his head in the clouds.

One asks, "What would you do when if you ran into a villain, like that Sinestro guy?"

"I'd kick his ass, that's what."

The others laugh, but he blows it off. Blame it on his ego, he'd know he'd make a good hero, maybe be the best.

But when Carol calls his name, he knows it's just a fantasy. So Hal Jordan adjusts his father's jacket and does what he does best:

He flies.


	2. Dreams

**Author's Note:** Who is Donna Troy? Good question, because I don't really know myself. She has had more origins than Jean Grey has died. But what is true is that Donna Troy was a Titan, best friend of Dick Grayson. And she died and if a Harbinger. So on with the drabble.

* * *

**Dreams**

All Donna Troy had were questions. Who was she? Where did she come from?

Orphaned as a baby, then abandoned before a fire, she had no trace of who she was.

Occasionally, she'd have dreams of fighting monsters, of a titanic group of heroes, and of a man named Dick.

But that's all they were: dreams. They'd never come true, no matter how much she willed them to be.

She wished she had friends, who would help her find her way. She wished she had someone to love her.

But she was alone, and all she had were her questions.

**AN2:** Hope you liked it. If you have in questions or comments or would like to say, "hey", just review


	3. The Ballad of Barry Allen

**The Ballad of Barry Allen**

Barry Allen had flown from Blue Valley, Nebraska to be here for the boy who was almost a son to him.

When he met Wally at his apartment, the boy wore a smile, but it didn't meet his eyes.

When Barry made jokes, Wally laughed, but it was a dead sort of laugh.

It was then when Wally broke down, relaying the story of how the League fought an Kyptonian super-computer named Brainiac and how he had nearly died entering something called the Speed Force.

And it was then when Barry wished for nothing more than to lift this burden from his nephew's shoulders.


	4. Newscasts

**Newscasts**

"---Ten people were found dead today in a mysterious explosion. Witnesses claim they say a mysterious figuring leaving the scene thereafter---"

"---Arthur Light, also known as Dr. Light has been rumored to have been the murderer of the ten men and women killed yesterday---"

"---Opal City detective and hero, Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man, is on the case---"

"---Light has been caught, returned to Belle Reeve---"

"---vows revenge on Dibny---"

"---prison-break in Metropolis---"

"---Opal City explosion similar to the one two months ago---"

"---Light called revenge on Ralph Dibny months ago---"

"---Sue Dibny, wife of Elongated Man was murdered last night---


	5. Coast City

**Coast City**

Coast City, population 7 million.

Every few hours one can hear the roar of the jets flying overhead, leaving Edward Air Force Base, twenty miles south. The beaches are beautiful. The wave perfect for surfing.

For such a large town, the crime rate is surprisingly low. There are a few transgressions, uyes, but nothing too major. Not like Gotham City or Metropolis.

Supervillains don't come their way. The only time they were truly fearful was when the League blasted a crater into the Nevada desert, decimating everything in its path. Think of the destruction, carnage. But the citizens know nothing like that would ever happen to them. They don't even have a superhero to bring in their villains. They don't need one.

Coast City, population 7 million.


End file.
